This invention deals with novel fuel dispensing devices which are equipped with sound and/or video systems which deliver messages and sounds, which sounds and/or video systems may be hard-wired or wireless.
The primary but not exclusive function of the devices or systems is to provide a flexible boot for a fuel dispensing device which contains a sound or video system to deliver messages or sounds as the fuel is being pumped into a vehicle. Such apparati are generally designed such that they are activated when the nozzle is inverted to pump fuel into the vehicle and are deactivated when the nozzle is replaced in the fuel pump stand.
The most fundamental benefit for these types of devices is for advertising various goods and services of local merchants, providing safety messages, and providing good will messages to all customers that fuel their own vehicles.
There are nearly 210,000 service stations in the United States today in which devices of the type described herein could be used.
Although the inventors herein are not aware of any device that is similar in appearance or function to the devices of the instant invention, there is at least one patent dealing with a similar part of the instant invention.
That disclosure can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,655 to Fell, in which there is described a message display boot for fuel dispensing nozzles. The boot is of the type that is conforming to the outside of a fuel nozzle and it contains a flat message display platform mounted on the top surface of the boot. It has a clear overlay, which is used to protect any printed message placed on the platform from the elements and the fuels being dispensed.
However, the patent to Fell does not include, describe, show, or imply the devices of the instant invention.
This invention essentially consists of several embodiments, the novel boot configuration; the novel boot configuration containing the wireless sound or video system, the combination of the fuel dispensing device, the boot containing the wireless sound or video system, including an activating switch for the sound and/or video system, a modified embodiment that is useful for adaptation to the fuel hose rather than the fuel nozzle, and a nozzle that has a hollow cavity to enable one to mount a sound and/or video system therein without having to use a separate boot.
Thus, as noted above, one of the primary but not exclusive functions of the device or system is to provide a flexible boot for a fuel dispensing device, which boot contains a wireless sound or video system for messages or sounds as the fuel is being pumped into a vehicle. The apparati are designed such that they are activated when the fuel dispensing device is inverted to pump fuel into the vehicle and are deactivated when the fuel dispensing device is brought to vertical or near vertical. Thus, the device can be deactivated (switched off) by mere vertical orientation of the fuel dispensing device, however, preferred is a situation in which inverting the fuel dispensing device initiates the deactivation, and then some other method actually deactivates the device after a short message, or a series of short messages have been played.
The invention also includes the combination of the novel boot containing the wireless sound or video system with a fuel dispensing device which has an activating-deactivating switch for the wireless sound or video system. Preferred for this invention is the placement of the activating-deactivating switch in the housing which holds the sound or video system, however, the switch can be placed outside of the housing, for example, at the handle of the fuel dispensing nozzle.
Thus, there is provided a flexible boot for a fuel dispensing nozzle, said boot comprising a flexible boot adapted for a close conforming fit over at least a front portion of the fuel dispensing device. The boot has integrally surmounted thereon, a housing for a sound or video system.
In a further embodiment, the housing of the flexible boot contains therein, a wireless sound or video system.
Further, the wireless sound or video system has electrically linked thereto a switch for activating and deactivating said sound or video system. Generally, one convenient location for such a switch is on the handle of the fuel dispensing device, however, as indicated above, the most preferred location is in the housing containing the sound and/or video system.
Further, it is contemplated within the scope of this invention that the devices of this invention can be programmed, operated or controlled from a location remote from the fuel dispensing device where a device of this invention is being used. Still further, it is contemplated within the scope of this invention the activating or deactivating of the switch from remote locations, other than at the fuel dispensing device. It is intended within the scope of this invention to include both wired and wireless access including but not limited to amplitude modulation (AM), frequency modulation (FM), digital, infrared and the like, all frequencies and modes.
The inventors herein intend to include operation, control, programming, playback and receiving among the capabilities of the sound and/or video systems utilized in the instant invention.
In yet another embodiment, there is disclosed herein a method of providing a pre-recorded message during the fueling of a vehicle having a fuel port. The method comprises the utilization of a fuel dispensing pump which is equipped with a fuel dispensing device of this invention, which fuel dispensing device is in a deactivated position at the beginning of the fueling. Most commercial fueling pumps have a port in the pumping stand to accommodate the fuel dispensing device, in which the nozzle of the fuel dispensing device rests when it is not being used. When the nozzle is in the resting, or deactivated position in this port, the device of this invention is deactivated and no sound or message can be seen or heard therefrom. However, removing the fuel dispensing device from the deactivated position and placing the nozzle in the fueling port of the vehicle activates the switch, because the operator necessarily has to invert the nozzle to enter the vehicle fuel port. This activation in turn activates the sound or video system into a mode whereby a message is rendered audible or visible for a short period of time, or for the duration of the fueling of the vehicle, or a program can be featured from a remote location.
There is also contemplated within the scope of this invention the use of a device which is adaptable to a fuel dispensing hose.
Finally, there is contemplated within the scope of this invention a fuel dispensing nozzle comprising a housing having a front end, a back end, a top and a bottom and a fluid flow passage extending through the housing, the fluid flow passage terminating in a spout on the front end and terminating in a fluid channel on the back end.
There is also a valve system located in the fluid flow passage to control the flow of fluid and a handle located at the bottom of the housing and near the back of the housing. The handle is connected to the valve system to activate and deactivate the valve system. The housing contains a hollow cavity, the hollow cavity being capable of containing a system selected from a sound system, a video system, or a combination of a video system and a sound system. There can also be a switch located adjacent the system for activating and deactivating the system, if desired.